A conventional auction is a prior art process in which bids from bidders are received by an auctioneer for an item to be sold. The bidder whose bid is the highest at the termination of the auction (the “successful or winning bidder”) becomes the purchaser of the item.
With the advent of electronic networks, such as the Internet, electronic auctions have become tremendously popular. Electronic auctions typically entail a seller of an item accessing an electronic auction web site, such as EBAY™ and YAHOO!™ Auctions, using a remote terminal and a web browser via the electronic network. The prospective seller then lists the item for sale with a short description describing the item which may include a scanned photograph of the item, provides a beginning selling price, and a date and time for the auction to end. Generally, the date and time for the auction to end must be at least seven to ten days from the present date and time; the present date and time is generally set as the date and time for the auction to begin by an auction management system, such as software and hardware modules, overseeing the electronic auction web site.
The seller can also provide, prior to initiating the commencement of the electronic auction, any additional costs the winning bidder will have to pay, such as shipping and handling fees and taxes, and any additional costs the winning bidder is recommended to pay, such as shipping insurance. Additional information which is provided by the seller or the electronic auction web site management system, prior to the commencement of the electronic auction, includes identification information corresponding to the seller, e.g., the seller's user-name, and the seller's location.
During the auction, a prospective bidder using a remote terminal accesses the electronic auction web site via the electronic network and views the item for sale. The prospective bidder can then submit a bid by typing a bid amount, which is greater than a displayed current selling price, and entering his user-name. The auction web site then informs the user or bidder whether he is or is not currently the highest bidder. If the bidder is not the highest bidder, the electronic auction web site informs the bidder of the current selling price and offers the bidder an opportunity to bid again.
The bidder may not be the highest bidder even though the bidder may have entered a bid amount greater than the displayed current selling price, because each bidder is allowed to enter a maximum bid amount, i.e., the most the bidder is willing to pay for the item. The electronic auction web site, however, typically displays an amount less than the maximum bid amount, which is sufficient to surpass a previous bid, as the displayed current selling price. Hence, a current bidder's bid amount may be greater than the displayed current selling price, but not greater than the previous bidder's maximum bid amount. Therefore, the current bidder will need to bid again if he desires to surpass the previous bidder's maximum bid amount and become the current high bidder.
The electronic auction web site also offers a prospective bidder the option of sending an e-mail to the seller via the electronic network in order to obtain additional information about the item offered for sale, prior to bidding for the item. The seller can then e-mail the prospective bidder with the additional information which may assist the prospective bidder in determining whether to bid or not to bid for the item. Further, if the seller realizes that the additional information can be helpful to other prospective bidders, the seller can append the description of the item with the additional information to allow anyone accessing the section of the electronic auction web site listing the item to read the additional information.
At the conclusion of the electronic auction, the electronic auction web site management system deems the bidder who has the highest bid as the winning bidder. To effect payment for the item, an e-mail is sent to the seller and the winning bidder informing them to contact each other to proceed with a payment transaction. Upon the seller notifying the winning bidder of where to send payment, e.g., a check or money order, the winning bidder sends payment equal to the highest bid plus any other costs, such as shipping and handling, shipping insurance, and taxes, as indicated by the seller. Soon after receiving the payment from the winning bidder, the seller ships the item to the winning bidder.
Another prior art method for effecting payment for the item won on the electronic auction entails clicking an icon on the electronic auction web site and accessing a payment web site (or a payment segment of the electronic auction web site). The payment web site typically lists the seller's user-name and the item won. While at the payment web site, the winning bidder enters credit card information and the amount to be charged to his credit card. Subsequently, a management system overseeing the payment web site charges the credit card for the entered amount to a company or entity affiliated with an operator or owner of the payment web site. Upon payment confirmation, an e-mail is sent to the seller instructing the seller to ship the item to the winning bidder. After two to three business days, the payment web site management system pays the seller by direct deposit an amount equal to the charged amount minus a commission and a transaction fee. The commission typically paid to the operator or owner of the electronic auction web site and the transaction fee is paid to the operator or owner of the payment web site.
A variation of this method is for the winning bidder to directly transfer his credit card information to the seller. The seller then charges the credit card information and waits for a payment confirmation prior to shipping the item to the winning bidder.
It is a drawback of the prior art methods for effecting payment for the item won on the electronic auction in that the winning bidder is apt to waiting prior to effecting payment, since the winning bidder will need to perform several tasks, such as, for example, draft a check made payable to the seller, and mail the check to the seller. The winning bidder is also apt to waiting when he is bidding on other items, since the winning bidder usually prefers to draft checks, obtain money orders, etc. and mail them to the various sellers at one time.
Another drawback is that the seller must wait at least two business days to several weeks before being paid. For example, in the first prior art method described above, the winning bidder must draft a check, obtain a money order, or some other payment document, and mail it to the seller. This two-step process of paying for the item won typically causes the winning bidder to wait several days before proceeding with payment. Hence, this prior art method causes a delay from the time an auction ended until the time the seller is paid.
With the second prior art method described above, the winning bidder must enter his credit card information every time he wins an item on the electronic auction. Besides being cumbersome, a percentage of the population does not own credit cards and a percentage of the population feels uneasy transferring their credit card information via the electronic network, especially to unknown sellers. Further, the winning bidder is apt to waiting until the start of a new credit card billing cycle before transferring his credit card information to pay for the item won on the electronic auction. Again, this prior art method causes a delay from the time the auction ended until the time the seller is paid.
Another drawback with regards to the prior art methods is that the operator of the electronic auction web site must wait several days to several weeks before being paid a commission by the seller. The operator generally gets paid its commission by charging the seller's credit card, usually after e-mailing the seller and asking for the seller's authorization. It is apparent that there exists a delay from the time the auction ended until the time the operator of the electronic auction web site is paid its commission.
Accordingly, there exists a need for effecting a real-time payment for an item won on an electronic auction which overcomes the drawbacks provided above. Further, there exists a need for allowing the winning bidder to effect payment for an item won on an electronic auction without having to type and transfer credit card information over an electronic network. Further still, there exists a need for allowing a winning bidder who does not own a credit card or feels uneasy transferring credit card information via the electronic network to effect payment for an item won on an electronic auction without having to mail a check, a money order, or other payment document to the seller. Finally, there exists a need for allowing an operator of an electronic auction web site to get paid its commission in real-time at the conclusion of an auction.